I Own The Night
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: The Sequel to Sweet Surprise! Larisa begins to help her father win back his much love town of New Orleans, but what if the spell that brought her back from the dead had a deadly consequence the witch forgot to mention! How will Klaus react to his daughter? What is the consequence? Sorry i suck at summaries...Rated M just to be extra safe.
1. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

So this is the new and improved first chapter of the sequel, hope you like it

* * *

The lights of the city glowed bright beneath her as she perched herself upon the roof of a building, not tall enough so that she couldn't see what was happening but not short enough that she would be seen by Marcel or any of his followers. The streets were full of laughter, joy, excitement, life. She easily spotted which ones were humans waiting to become a meal ticket amongst the sea of vampires before her.

Her blonde hair flowed effortlessly down her back in a mass of curls that was held back by a thick red ribbon that matched the redness of her lips. Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion scanned the crowds below curiously and thoroughly searching for any sign of trouble or unpleasantness.

Her black leather jacket hugged her tightly as if blended in with the shadows behind her. Her red halterneck top was tucked neatly into her dark jeans.

She gritted her teeth as she finally spotted the car she'd been waiting for pull up below her. Her red lips pulled up into a smirk as she spotted her father climbing out from the passenger seat of the car.

However the smirk faltered when she noticed a familiar face climb out of the drivers side of the car. Marcel.  
His denim shirt defined his firm chest and torso and strong arms as he slammed the door of his car shut and turned to face all the vampire who were waiting to greet him. His dark jeans were slightly baggy.

''Everyone. I'd like you all to meet a very important person to me, a man who helped me become who i am. My sire, Sir Niklaus Mikaelson'' Marcel smiled brightly as he wrapped an arm around her father's shoulders causing her lips to pull back into a sneer.

''Man, you really hate him don't you?'' Kol laughed as he sat further back from Larisa who glared over her shoulder towards him.

''He's a cocky prick, of course i hate him. He thinks he runs this town just because he's got a couple of people who follow his orders, but he has no idea what's coming'' Larisa smirked as she stared down towards Marcel, with hatred transparent in her eyes.

''I'd have thought you wouldn't want to help your father win back his throne, i thought you'd want the throne to yourself and get rid of Marcel on your own'' Kol smirked with his eyebrows raised towards his niece.

''New Orleans has never really been my scene, i prefer Chicago, this is my father town. Plus even if the throne is not mine, i'm still heir to the throne as Klaus' only living child'' Larisa smirked as she kept her eyes glued down upon her father who was currently being introduce to anyone and everyone by Marcel

''Hey, what are you lot...'' An unknown male vampire called as he stepped onto the roof top from the skylight. But Kol tore into their neck before they could finish their sentence. He forcefully thrust his hand into the unknown males chest and yanked his still beating heart out. Larisa smirked wickedly towards her uncle.

They knew they had to keep under Marcel's radar if they were going to help Klaus win back his city, Elijah had already been spotted by Marcel and had been forced to flee back to Mystic Falls. So Klaus was forced to call in the two most devious and manipulative people he knew, his daughter and his younger brother.

''I'm going down for a closer look'' Her uncle said heading towards the skylight they had both came through.

''Don't get caught and take the body with you. I've already had dispose of three bodies today, it's time you cleaned up your own mess uncle Kol'' Larisa snapped.

Kol chuckled quietly. ''Weird, normally it's Elijah that's cleaning up my mess but now it's my niece''

''I'm not cleaning up anymore of your mess Mr Mikaelson, it's either clean up after yourself or get caught by Marcel and banished like uncle Elijah'' Larisa warned glaring towards her uncle as he threw the body of the dead vampire through the skylight. Larisa grinned slightly when she heard the thud of it hitting the ground. Kol leaned down and placed his hands either side of the skylight before he lowered himself down and allowed himself to drop ''Remember, don't get caught. I can barely stand my uncle Finn, i don't want to have to be working with him''

Kol's chuckle echoed through the skylight causing Larisa to chuckle.

She turned her attention back towards her father whom she could see was beginning to get bored of the meet and greets, she smirked as she knew her father only had a certain amount of patience which was running out quickly.

With Marcel's back turned and everyone focused on him, she noticed her father begin to scan the rooftops of the buildings around him until his eyes landed upon her. A smirk stretched across his lips as he spotted her, but he had to quickly wipe the smirk from his face as Marcel turned back to face him.

Larisa grinned widely watched her father enter the old looking house with Marcel, everyone from outside followed shortly after them.

She sighed and turned back to make her way towards the skylight, when something caught her eye.

The moon

Her eyes stared towards the moon, her body froze, her mind numb.

Her breathing increased as she felt as though her lungs were shrinking in her chest, making it harder for her to breath. She felt her face transform as her fangs came down.

''Lara, you coming?'' Her uncle Kol's voice broke her from her thoughts as she broke her gaze from the moon and looked towards the skylight. Her mind felt blank as she tried to think about what just happened?

Although she missed Jeremy terribly, she knew she was going to enjoy her short stay in New Orleans.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.

What do you think Larisa will get up to in New Orleans? Will Marcel find out about the plan?

If you have any questions or any suggestions about the story then please feel free to PM me or write them in the review section

xoxo


	2. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals**_

* * *

The door slamming caused both Kol and Larisa to turn towards it as Klaus marched in with a look of thunder upon his face. Larisa sighed waiting for the rant from her father as he normally done after coming back from one of Marcel's parties. Kol just rolled his eyes the moment the rant started.

''Dad, if you want rid of him so bad then why don't you just kill him? It'd make this a whole lot easier'' Larisa asked slightly confused by her fathers new approach to take over a town.

''Because I want to earn the respect of the people in the town before I attempt to take over'' Klaus sighed sitting down next to his daughter upon the bed

''You've never earned the respect of the people before, in fact you got a buzz out of them being terrified of you not them respecting you'' Larisa said as she turned herself to face her father.

''Well times have changed, I've changed'' Klaus sighed moving up the bed to lean against the head board. Larisa looked towards him with a look of disbelief upon her face. ''Alright so maybe I haven't changed that much but I am better than what I was''

''Yeah you actually listen now'' Larisa sighed rolling her eyes. Kol quickly sneaked out of the hotel room as he wasn't sure if the disagreement would turn into an argument

''Excuse me young lady, I've always listened to you'' Klaus snapped narrowing his eyes towards his daughter slightly.

''No you don't. You always care about what you want. You practically dragged me away from Jeremy to this stupid place to help you with your own pest problem. You created Marcel, not me, he's your problem'' Larisa snarled, her patience with her father running thin.

''Well sorry for asking for a bit of support from my family to win back my city which may one day be yours'' Klaus said raising his voice a lit bit more to over power Larisa's. His blue eyes were burning with rage that matched hers.

''But dad you didn't give me the choice, you threatened Jeremy which you promise you would stop doing and forced me to come to New Orleans, a town that nearly killed me last time I was here and help you fight against a smart ass newbie vamp who would take two minutes to over power. I don't like it here in New Orleans, i want to go home'' Larisa shouted before she grabbed her leather jacket and rushed out of the hotel room.

''Lara'' Klaus shouted as he stood from the bed but Larisa was already out of the room and possibly out of the hotel. Klaus growled as he smacked his fist against the wall, he knew better than to argue back with her when she was in the state she was in but it was getting harder and harder for him to control his temper around her when she kept questioning his orders.

Klaus looked over in hope as the door began to open but sighed tiredly as Kol walked through instead of Larisa. His brother scanned the hotel room before he looked towards Klaus, he folded his arms over his chest with a sigh.

''What happened this time?''

Klaus just glared towards his brother before he grabbed his own jacket from the end of the bed and pushed past Kol to follow Larisa.

* * *

Larisa kept her senses on red alert as she walked through the rundown streets of New Orleans, she knew the street were practically crawling with vampire that worked for Marcel so she had to be very careful. She could see a few vampires climbing over the rooftops, she could hear their slight laughter, they began staring down towards her in confusion but she pretended not to notice them as she kept her head down. Her hair now freed from her red hair band fell across her face, hiding her from leering eyes.

She could hear wolf whistles from the vamps around her. Their footsteps got louder as they got closer and closer. She walked a bit faster trying to keep as far away from them as she could.

''Don't walk away from us honey'' she heard the familiar voice of Marcel himself call out. She cursed herself as she continued to walk just a little bit faster, she knew she was in trouble. ''Hey, I'm talking to you!''

''I heard you'' she called back but carried on walking away from them. She heard Marcel growl under his breath in irritation which caused an unknown fear to grow within her. If she got caught that meant that only her uncle Kol would be able to help her father.

She rounded a corner hoping to get rid of them but she gasped when she saw the alleyway came to a dead end.

_'Shit'_ was the only thing that came to her mind as she stared up towards the roof of the building in front of her, she knew it would take too long to climb up there. She spun round as she saw Marcel enter the alley way with three of his followers behind them.

''Ah look, it's the girl who disobeys orders'' Marcel smirked as he glared towards her. ''You should know what happens to people who disobey orders round here sweetheart''

''Sorry but I've never been one to follow the rules. Drives my father insane when I don't follow his, you should meet him, you're both very alike'' Larisa smirked folding her arms over her chest as she smirked back towards Marcel who narrowed his eyes towards her. There was no way she was going to let this baby vamp scare her.

''That's a cute little accent you got yourself, I've only ever heard one person with that same accent'' Marcel smirked as he stalked towards her like a wolf cornering it's prey.

''Would that person happen to be me?'' a familiar voice called from behind Marcel who spun round and grinned towards the owner of the voice.

Larisa looked in slight relief but worry as her father came into view.

''Klaus, I was wondering where you disappeared too. Got any idea who this little rule breaker is?'' Marcel asked as he wrapped an arm around Klaus' shoulders and pointed towards Larisa.

Klaus pursed his lips as he looked Larisa up and down.

''Nope never seen her before in my life'' Klaus said shaking his head.

''Good'' Marcel smiled squeezing Klaus' shoulder. ''Cause you now have the honor of killing her''

Larisa froze in horror. She noticed Klaus trying his best not to tense up.

''Excuse me?'' Klaus asked looking towards Marcel confused.

''She broke my rule, she didn't listen when I commanded her to do something and now I want her dead. Kill her or I will'' Marcel smiled

''How?'' Klaus asked. Larisa looked at him in shock, how could he even be asking that question.

''Rip her heart out'' Marcel smirked. Klaus made a move towards her but Marcel stopped him. ''No better yet...bite her, make it a slow, painful death''

''As you wish'' Klaus sighed as he made his way towards Larisa who looked at him in shock and fear.

His eyes softened when they took in his daughter's frightened state. But they suddenly darkened as the amber iris within them began to show. His hybrid fangs bared towards her.

Klaus lunged towards her in an attack but she quickly shoved him backwards towards the other building. She ran at Marcel knocking him and another one of his followers to the ground.

''After her!'' Marcel ordered two of his followers but they were obviously newbie vampire's as she out ran them easily. She ran up to the hotel room and grabbed the suitcase from under her bed. She forced everything from the wardrobe back into her suit case and ran out of the hotel room.

She could hear her uncle Kol calling to her from his balcony as she reached her father's SUV and jumped into the drivers seat after throwing her case into the back.

She started up the car and sped away from the hotel car park. There was no way she was staying anywhere near her father after what just happened.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think and if you like it cause i'm not sure if i should continue this.**_

_**Do you think Klaus would ever intentionally hurt Larisa? Do you think she will forgive him for trying to hurt her? Where do you think she's going now?**_

_**If you have a question or a suggestion about this chapter or the story feel free to PM me or write it in the review section and i'll try and answer it or take on board your suggestion**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or The originals**_

_**For the people that were asking this in Sweet Surprise, I imagined Hayden Panettiere as Larisa.**_

* * *

The brakes screeched as Larisa slammed the brakes down to bring the car to an immediate stop. She yanked the key out and quickly climbed from the drivers seat. She vamped towards the door and began to bang on it furiously.

''Jeremy, please open up'' Larisa sobbed as her forceful punches began to dent the door.

''You know if you...'' Damon's smart comment was cut off when he finally looked at Larisa shaking with sobs on the doorstep. Her mascara had began to run down her cheeks and her eyes had became red and puffy from the tears. ''Jeremy, you may want to get your butt down here'' Damon called up the stairs before he moved to the side to allow Larisa into the house. She offered Damon a small smile of thanks before she looked towards the stairs.

Larisa sighed in relief as Jeremy's large shadow showed.

''Lara'' Jeremy said in concern as he ran down the stairs towards her. ''Lara what happened? What's wrong?''

''My dad just tried to kill me'' Larisa sobbed clinging onto Jeremy's t-shirt tightly. Elena and Stefan looked over towards her in horror.

''Well must say, wasn't quite expecting that'' Damon said as he looked towards Larisa in shock and confusion.

* * *

_**Milan, Italy 1257**_

_**Niklaus glowered as he handed the reigns of his horse over to one of the stable boys that Kol had obviously compelled. Anger surged through him after he had to cut his meeting short to come home after an urgent letter from Rebekah. **_

_**He walked into the house to hear the entire castle was empty. He shrugged off his cloak and handed it to a near by made.**_

_**''Hello, Rebekah? I'm home'' Niklaus called as he made his way through the halls of the castle. He could hear the faint gasp of his sister coming from one of the room. ''What was so urgent you had to bring me home?'' **_  
_**a door to his left opened to reveal Elijah who looked extremely pale, this only added to Niklaus' worry.**_

_**''Brother, what has happened?'' Niklaus asked beginning to panic about the safety of his daughter.**_

_**''Come in, and see for yourself'' Elijah said holding the door open wider. **_

_**Niklaus walked in cautiously, nervous about what he may find. **_

_**He saw Kol sitting on a large wooden chair in the far corner of the room with his elbows upon his knees and his head buried into his hands. Niklaus looked down in concern for his younger brother but his concern was quickly forgotten as his sisters short sniff caught his attention. **_

_**He turned on his heel and almost passed out at the sight in front of him. **_

_**Larisa lay upon the table. A large knife wound in her chest causing blood to spill over her mint green gown. Her blonde hair fanned out like golden fire across the wood. Her blue eyes were close eternally. **_

_**Rebekah sat next to her niece, gripping her hand tightly within her own. **_

_**Niklaus rushed over and gripped her other hand. It felt ice cold against his skin. He felt a hand reach into his gut and begin to twist his stomach and turn it inside out, he wanted to throw up.**_

_**''No...Please no'' Klaus began to sob as he dropped to his knees and rested his forehead against Larisa' stomach. ''Not my daughter, please not her'' **_

_**''Niklaus'' elijah said trying to pull Niklaus away from Larisa but Niklaus held on tightly to her hand. ''Niklaus listen to me...She's not dead!''**_

_**Niklaus stared up at Elijah in confusion mixed with horror. **_

_**''What do you mean she's not dead, Elijah open your eyes'' Klaus shouted before he pointed furiously to his daughters body.**_

_**''She's not, she's in transition'' Elijah tried to remain calm as he could clearly see Niklaus was close to having a nervous breakdown. **_

_**Niklaus spun round to face the far end of the room...where Kol was sitting.**_

* * *

Klaus was brought out of the memory by Kol impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel causing Klaus to clench his jaw in irritation.

''Kol, do you mind'' Klaus snarled glaring towards his younger brother who looked towards him. Kol re positioned his hand upon the steering wheel

''Sorry, just a bit bored is all'' Kol sighed turning his eyes back to the road. The silence between the two brothers was almost deafening.

''I don't blame you Kol, i never have'' Klaus broke the silence as he stared out of the window. He felt his younger brothers gaze on him. He turned to see his younger brother looking utterly confused. ''For turning her, i never blamed you, i still don't''

''Then why did you beat me to a pulp when you found out that it was me who gave her my blood'' Kol said with a small smile as he kept his eyes upon the road.

''That wasn't because i blamed you, i was just angry with you and with myself. I should have been there to stop it but instead i was too busy focusing on making sure Mikael didn't know where we were, Larisa paid the price for my stupidity'' Klaus sighed turning his head back towards the window. ''I never wanted her to be a vampire Kol, even if she had asked me to turn her, i wouldn't have. I didn't want this life for her''

''But if she didn't become a vampire then she would have died. Surely you didn't want that?'' Kol asked looking towards his brother in shock.

''If it meant her having a normal life and being happy, yes i would have wanted that'' Klaus sighed turning back to face his brother.

''But how do you know she's not happy the way she is now?'' Kol asked with his eyebrows raised towards his brother.

''You've seen her with Jeremy. One of these days she's going to want to start a family with him but she won't be able to do that'' Klaus said an expression of sadness came over face.

''Couldn't she just do what you done and get a witch to cast a spell. You know for a fact that spell works, it gave you Lara'' Kol said turning his attention back to the road.

''That spell only worked because of my werewolf side that although dormant at the time was still there, as far as we know Lara has not inherited my werewolf gene possibly because it was dormant when she was conceived'' Klaus leaned his head back against the head rest with a sigh. ''I just want her to be happy''

* * *

Larisa sat upon the couch with her head upon Jeremy's chest. Elena, Stefan and Damon stood in the kitchen talking about what she had just told them.

''I definitely think something is wrong, Klaus would never intentionally hurt Larisa'' Stefan said shaking his head in disbelief.

''I have to agree. I know Klaus a terrible person but did you see what he was like when he thought Larisa was dead, he was distraught. I don't think he would try to kill her'' Elena said glancing briefly over towards Jeremy and Larisa. She knew Larisa could hear them but she obviously didn't care what they were saying.

''Are you two insane, this is Klaus we're talking about. The guy that murdered his own parents and daggered his siblings. Of course he would try to kill her'' Damon sneered glaring over towards the couple upon the couch.

''Damon! I don't think that...'' Elena snapped but she was cut off as the door to the Gilbert house crashed open to reveal a rather worried Elijah.

''Where is she?'' Elijah asked as Elena walked to the door to greet him.

''Wait a second, you called Elijah?'' Damon said with a confused expression.

''I had too. He had a right to know that Larisa was in danger from her own father'' Elena said as Elijah stepped into the house.

''Uncle Elijah'' a small timid voice caused him to turn towards the living room.

''Lara'' Elijah said before she vamped into his arms and embraced him tightly. Her shoulders instantly began to shake with sobs again. Elijah began stroking her back softly to try and comfort her.

''He tried to bite me Uncle Elijah. Marcel ordered him to bite me and he actually tried to do it'' Larisa sobbed. Elijah looked down at his niece in horror.

''You mean you had a run in with Marcel and he told your father to kill you'' Elijah asked. Larisa nodded as another sob escaped her lips. ''Did Marcel know that Klaus was your father?''

''No, that's why he ordered him to kill me. He was going to do it Uncle Elijah, i know he was going to'' Larisa cried gripping tightly onto her uncles suit jacket.

''Okay I think it's time i took you home. Thank you'' Elijah smiled when Jeremy handed him her jacket. He wrapped his arm around Larisa's shoulder and led her out of the Gilbert house towards his car.

''I'll drive the SUV round'' Damon said holding his hand out for the keys. Larisa nodded before handing them to him.

Elijah managed to convince Larisa to go and get some sleep whilst he talked to Rebekah about what had happened.

''There's no way Niklaus would do that. Larisa's his daughter, he would never hurt her'' Rebekah said.

''Well I don't think Larisa would make something like this up Rebekah, she's incredibly frightened'' Elijah sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it would end in disaster the moment Klaus asked for Larisa to go out to New Orleans

''But 'Lijah, you don't actually think that Klaus would kill her do you?'' Rebekah asked looking towards her brother in a mixture of shock and worry.

''I don't know Rebekah, Niklaus is unpredictable, i have no clue if he would or not. Marcel has pushed him so far out that i don't know how long it will take before he comes back to his sense'' Elijah sighed leaning back against the back of the couch.

''Larisa!'' their brothers voice caught their attention causing a small smile to appear on Rebekah's face.

''Not that long'' Rebekah grinned towards Elijah who narrowed his eyes towards his sister before he rushe dout to greet Klaus at the top of the staircase

''Where is she? I need to speak with her'' Klaus shouted as he tried to push past Elijah but Elijah pushed him back.

''She's exhausted Niklaus, let her sleep, then you may speak to her'' Elijah snapped. Klaus just glared towards his older brother as his jaw clenched. ''Plus, you need to explain yourself to me before i let you see her''

''How dare you!'' Klaus spat ''You can't stop me from seeing my own daughter''

''Larisa is my goddaughter, there for she is also my responsiblity and when someone hurts her, it's my job to make sure that person pays. Now explain what happened!'' Elijah ordered glaring back at his brother

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think **_

_**If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me or write them in the review section**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals**_

* * *

Klaus sat upon the opposite sofa from Elijah and Rebekah as he tried to explain his actions to them. He knew by Rebekah's scowl and Elijah's glare that they were both extremely unhappy by the way he had handled the situation between Marcel and Larisa. He'd already had a lecture from Kol on the way back from New Orleans and now he was preparing himself for another lecture from Elijah and a scolding from Rebekah.

Larisa woke to the familiar voice of her father. Fear was the first emotion that ran through her as she sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood as quietly as she could from the bed. She tiptoed her way towards her bedroom door which was open just enough for her to peek through. She looked across to her uncle Elijah's study and saw her father sitting upon one sofa with her uncle and aunt sitting opposite spied her uncle Kol standing near the door, his gaze constantly flicking between his siblings.

She attempted to open her door wider to get a better view but unfortunately the door handle made a click causing her father, uncles and aunt to look towards her bedroom door.

Her uncle Elijah was the first to his feet, followed by her father. They both exited the study and walked across the hall towards her.

Larisa tensed slightly as her father got closer and closer until they were both standing in front of her.

The fear that filled her eyes when she looked towards him almost broke Klaus' non beating heart, he never wanted her to ever be scared of him, now she was.

''Lara, i think you and your father need to talk'' Elijah smiled gently towards his scared looking niece. Larisa tried to put a brave face on as she nodded.

She walked back into her room with Klaus following her. She tried to calm her breathing as she heard him shut the door. She had no idea why she felt so angry yet so scared towards him.

''Lara I...'' Klaus started but was quickly cut off.

''You tried to bite me dad. You followed Marcel's orders and tried to bite me, even when you knew it would kill me'' Larisa snapped glaring towards Klaus who hung his head in shame as his daughter's glare cut through him.

''Do you have any idea, how much i hate you right now''

Klaus winced slightly at her words, it was the first time she had ever said that to him.

''Larisa, I am so sorry but i didn't know what else to do, i knew that if i didn't try to bite you then Marcel would have marked me as a traitor and i'd never have won my kingdom back'' Klaus sighed as he stepped closer towards her. Larisa' glare cut deep into him as hurt showed in her eyes

''So your kingdom is more important than your family. that's good to know dad'' Larisa snapped.

''That is not what i meant and you know that. You know i would never hurt Lara, you're my daughter'' Klaus said walking over to stand behind Larisa as she stared out of the window into the garden below. ''Once i had bitten you i was going to heal you, did you think i was actually going to let you die? Do you really think that low of me?''

Larisa suddenly felt slightly guilty at the hurt that showed upon her fathers face.

''I don't know what i think right now, all i know is that my own father tried to attack me tonight at the request of a friend'' Larisa snarled as the guilt quickly disappeared.

''Larisa please, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you. You are the most important thing to me in this entire world, i would never let anything happen to you'' Klaus placed his hands upon his daughters shoulders and spun her round to face him. ''Please believe me. I am so so sorry for what happened''

Larisa looked up in shock to see tears beginning to show in her fathers eyes. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a tight embrace. Klaus let out a shaky breath before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and embraced her back.

''I know you are dad'' Larisa smiled hugging her dad tightly.

* * *

After they had settled the argument, they sat in Larisa's room, flicking through Klaus' sketch books. Larisa had called Jeremy to tell him that she was alright and Klaus had called Caroline to let her know he was home but asked her not to come round as he was spending time with Larisa which she ultimately respected.

''That one would be great if the police ever needed a mug shot of your aunt'' Klaus laughed pointing to one he'd done of Rebekah. Larisa had to cover her mouth with her hand as she began to laugh.

''I heard that'' The voice of Rebekah snapped from downstairs causing Larisa and Klaus to laugh even more.

Larisa reached behind her and grabbed the mug of hot chocolate her dad had began laughing as he noticed some of the cream from the hot chocolate had remained upon Larisa's top lip. Larisa looked towards her father in confusion which only caused Klaus to laugh harder.

''Dad what are you laughing at?'' She asked beginning to laugh herself. ''Dad stop it'' she pouted.

Klaus almost fell of the bed in laughter before he finally calmed himself down. ''You have cream on your lip''

''Oh'' Larisa chuckled wiping it quickly as Klaus began to chuckle again. ''You know, i haven't seen you laugh like that in a long time''

Klaus smiled kindly towards his daughter ''I know, that is because we haven't spent this amount of time together just the two of us''

''We should definitely do this more often'' She smiled as she turned the page in the sketch book. She smiled as she noticed the left page had a picture of Klaus holding her as a newborn baby. Klaus looked as though he was laying down with her upon his chest. She looked so small as his hands were placed over her in a protective manner.

Klaus peered down at the picture and smiled softly. ''Your mother drew that''

Larisa looked in shock towards her father who chuckle. ''You didn't think you inherited your love for art from just me did you?''

Larisa smiled saddened as she stared down at the picture upon the right side of the book. It was a picture of her uncle Henrik. She had never met him but she'd heard many stories about him. She looked towards Klaus and noticed his his eyes stayed glued onto the page, there was a sadness in his eyes that made her want to comfort him.

''Do you miss him?'' Larisa asked causing Klaus to look up at her in confusion. ''My uncle Henrik. Do you miss him?''

Klaus sighed as his face showed slight grief as he thought back to the night of the accident. He'd have loved Larisa to have met Henrik and he knew that Henrik would have loved her and been extremely protective of her like her other three uncles.

''Everyday'' Klaus sighed

* * *

Klaus groaned slightly as he began to open his eyes. He sighed as he sat up and looked around, noticing instantly that he was in Larisa's bedroom. He heard someone breathing beside him and turned his head to see Larisa laying there asleep

Klaus stared towards his daughter as she slept peacefully. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. He glanced to his left and saw the sketch book lying open showing a sketch of himself and Larisa that she had obviously done.

He smiled widely as he thought of the first time she'd ever tried to paint him a picture.

* * *

_**Paris, France, 1246**_

_**Klaus smiled brightly as he stood in the doorway of his home. He and Elijah had been away discussing a possible alliance with some witches in the south of France. Although he was pleased with the success of the meeting, he did miss his daughter terribly and couldn't wait to get home to her. **_

_**Elijah followed closely behind him as he walked into the foyer of the grand mansion.**_

_**''Welcome home my lords'' His main servant Gregio bowed. Klaus smirked**_

_**''Thank you Gregio. Tell us, where is my darling daughter. I would like to see her'' Klaus asked. **_

_**''The last time i saw her, she was playing in her room my lord'' Gregio smiled.**_

_**''Well then, we shall go up and see her'' Klaus smiled handing his cloak to another female servant before he and Elijah made their way up the stairs. They walked along the hall until they reached Larisa's bedroom door.**_

_**''Larisa, sweetheart. It's daddy open up'' Klaus smiled knocking on the door lightly as not to startle the young five year old. ''Larisa?''**_

_**Niklaus opened the door as peered inside to see his daughters room was empty**_

_**''Elijah, she's not here. Where is she?'' Niklaus asked turning back to his brother. He noticed his brother's head snap to the side as focus on something.**_

_**''Niklaus'' Elijah's tone wavered causing Niklaus to panic slightly. He walked out of the room and followed his brothers gaze to down the hall. His eyes widened as he saw red foot prints leading down the hall and round the corner. ''I hope to god that's not what i think it is''**_

_**Niklaus walked quickly as he followed the footsteps along he corridor, around the corner and down the other hallway. He looked up as he came face to face with a closed door. A door he recognized as the door of his art room. **_

_**''Don't panic, it's paint. Although I...'' Elijah was cut off my a childish giggle that came from inside the room.**_

_**Niklaus instantly burst the door open and gasped. He found himself thanking god that he was a vampire otherwise the scene in front of him would have caused him to faint. **_

_**Paint covered the bottom of the wall and the bottom of some of his paintings. Buckets of paint were open and had spilled all over the floor, mixing with each other to create new colours. His sketch book lay halfway across the room, soaking in the spilled paint. His desk was covered in paint splashes. **_

_**There in the middle of it all, was Larisa.**_

_**Her blonde hair was covered in flecks of paint, her dress had turned from being crystal white to a light sky blue at the front and a vibrant orange at the back with flashes red covered her arms and legs as her shoes had turned from plain black to black and red. There were paint smudges and streaks along her face and down her neck.**_

_**Niklaus tried to remain calm as he stepped into the room. Larisa looked up at hiim with wide and fearful eyes so he didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. He crouched down so he was at his daughters level.**_

_**''Larisa, what did you do?'' Niklaus asked looking round at all the paint that had been spilled.**_

_**''I...I tried to draw a picture but i couldn't find the stuff that you use when you're drawing so I looked for paints. I found them but i couldn't reach them, the shelf was too high, so i tried to climb up but the shelf fell. I was going to clean it up before you got home but i didn't know how to'' Larisa stuttered slightly playing with a ribbon upon her dress. ''But I...I painted you a picture'' She quickly turned round and ran up to the desk she'd been sitting on when he opened the door and grabbed a piece of paper before she came running back towards him. **_

_**He held out his hand to take it as she passed it to him. Niklaus could have sworn he felt his dead heart beat as he stared towards the picture.**_

_**''Uncle Elijah, come and see this'' Niklaus smiled calling over to his brother who still stood in shock at the art room door. **_

_**Elijah walked in cautiously trying to avoid the puddles of paint at his feet as he moved closer to Niklaus, he peered over his brothers shoulder and stared down at the picture infront of him. He smiled slightly as he cast his eye over the picture. Both men soon forgot about the mess within the room.**_

_**Niklaus lifted her up with one arm as he held the picture in the other**_

_**''Larisa, who are the people in the picture?'' Elijah asked looking down at his niece. **_

_**''Uncle Elijah, you're so silly. There's me, that's daddy, that's Uncle Kol, that's you and that's Aunt Rebekah'' She smiled as she pointed to each one of the stick figures drawn int he picture.**_

_**''Who's that person?'' Niklaus asked using his thumb to point to the final person that was at the very top of the picture. **_

_**Larisa suddenly went quiet and began to snuggle into Niklaus' neck to hide her face. **_

_**''Larisa, answer my question, who is that person?'' Niklaus warned shifting his daughter in his arms so she couldn't hide her face in his neck. ''Who is it?''**_

_**''Mummy'' Larisa mumbled looking down at her fingers as she played with a small strand of her hair. Niklaus' eyes widened slightly in shock.**_

_**''Why did you put her so far up the picture?'' Elijah asked. He was just as shocked as Niklaus.**_

_**''Because that's the sky and angels live in the sky and mummy is with the angels'' Larisa stumbled over her words as she explained the story. Niklaus looked around at Elijah in shock. **_

_**He never once told Larisa that Kassandra was dead, he only told her that she didn't live here anymore. **_

_**''Right let's go and get you cleaned up before Aunt Rebekah gets home, otherwise there'll be hell to pay'' Niklaus said handing the picture to Elijah before he carried his daughter out of the art room, towards one of the main bathrooms. **_

_**Once Larisa was bathed and Kol had returned and the four of them had eaten their last meal. Niklaus sat Larisa down in the sitting room after ordering a few staff members to go and clean up the art room. Elijah had explained to Kol what had happened, much to Kol's amusement at seeing the art room in a riot.**_

_**''Lara, what did i ask you not to do before i went away?'' Niklaus asked as he knelt in front of his daughter who began to play with her fingers in her lap. ''Larisa look at me!'' Niklaus raised his voice slightly causing the five year old to look up at him through her fringe. ''What did i ask you not to do?''**_

_**''You asked me not to go into the art room because i would make a mess'' Larisa mumbled **_

_**''And what did you do whilst i was away?'' Niklaus asked.**_

_**''Go into the art room'' Larisa stuttered.**_

_**''That's right. You done something you were asked not to do and now you've made daddy and uncle Elijah very disappointed, not angry but very disappointed'' Niklaus said as he was aware that Elijah stood at the sitting room door watching the pair.**_

_**''I'm sorry'' It almost broke Niklaus' heart as he saw her bottom lip begint to quiver**_

_**''I know you're sorry sweetheart but you have to promise me that you won't go into the art room again when i am not here and if you need something from there and i am not here then you ask one of the servants to get it'' Niklaus sighed **_

_**''Okay'' Larisa nodded**_

_**''Right, give daddy a cuddle and then we'll get you up to bed'' Niklaus smiled as he opened his arms wide. Larisa leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Klaus wrapped his around her back and gripped her tightly to him. ''Daddy missed you, so much'' Niklaus whispered as he kissed his daughter blonde curls affectionately.**_

_**''What the hell happened up here?'' Rebekah's voice screeched from upstairs causing Elijah to quickly run at vampire speed so she wouldn't scare Larisa. **_

_**Niklaus lifted Larisa into his arms and carried her to her room. As they were walking up the stairs he heard Larisa gasp before a small squeal of excitement escaped her. He looked down at her confused before he noticed she was pointing at something. Niklaus turned around to see her picture had been placed into a frame and hung upon the wall with a gold plaque above it that read. The Mikaelsons by Larisa Mikaelson. **_

_**''You like it sweetheart'' Kol smiled from the bottom of the stairs before he walked up to join his brother and niece. Niklaus smiled slightly.**_

_**''Did you hang that up?'' Niklaus asked looking towards his younger brother in slight shock.**_

_**''Of course I did, it's the beautiful artwork of my gorgeous niece, why wouldn't i hang it up?'' Kol chuckled before he placed a kiss onto Larisa's head and walked off back down the stairs. **_

_**''Thank you Kol, saved me the hassle of doing it myself'' Niklaus smiled down to his brother who grinned back. **_

_**Niklaus liked the change in Kol since he had been around Larisa a lot more, he was more patient and less destructive and certainly more protective.**_

_**He glanced down at his daughter to see her half asleep with her head lying upon his shoulder. He chuckled gently before he used his vampire speed to rush to her bedroom. H wanted to talk to her before she fell asleep.**_

_**He got her changed into her night clothes and tucked her into bed.**_

_**''Lara. I want you to listen very carefully to me okay'' Niklaus sighed sitting next to his daughter on the bed. **_

_**Larisa looked up at him, her blue eyes trying to fight the sleep that was trying to take over them. ''Your mother is not dead alright. She's not with the angels. She just doesn't live in this house with us anymore alright. Never think that your mother is dead'' **_

_**''Okay father'' Larisa smiled softly before she allowed her eyes to close over.**_

_**Niklaus moved slowly from the bed so he wouldn't wake her. He leand down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he made his way towards the door. He stopped as he reached the door and turned back to look at her.**_

_**''I love you princess'' Niklaus whispered.**_

_**He turned to make his way out of the room when his vamprie hearing picked up a small whisper**_

_**''Daddy love you more''**_

* * *

Klaus stood from the bed and grabbed the comforter from the bottom of Larisa's bed, He gentle covered her with the comforter before he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

He made his way for the door finally feeling exhaustion hit him like a truck. He opened her door quietly.

He smiled to himself as he glanced back at her over his shoulder. ''I love you sweetheart''

He stepped out of the room and was just about to close the door when he heard a tiny whisper. ''Love you more''

Klaus smiled widely before he popped his head back round the door to see Larisa smiling towards him.

''Not possible sweetheart''

* * *

**I took lines from the song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw because I am in love with that song and I think it describes Klaus and Larisa's relationship perfectly**

**Please let me know what you think **

**If you have any questions or comments please feel free to PM me or write them in the review section **

**xoxo**


	5. Serious Question

Serious question guys

Who do you think I should put Rebekah with in this story Matt or Stefan?

Cause i want to include Stefan but if i put Matt then he'll have no partner to be with and if i pick Stefan then Matt will have no one to be with (except Bonnie)

I really want Stefan to be in this story but I don't know what to do with Matt

Any suggestions?

The next chapter will be up soon.

And prepare for a Xmas chapter coming soon

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and comments.**

**Sorry this chapter is not that good, this is mainly just an added on chapter i decided to throw in!**

* * *

Larisa awoke in the morning to blinding sunlight streaking in through her bedroom window causing her to groan as she shielded her eyes from the horrifically blinding light. She noticed she was still in the clothes she'd fell asleep in, and she was starving.

She noticed her father had left her door open slightly which would make it easier to slip out without waking one of her uncles or her aunt. She peered into her Uncle Kol's bedroom to notice that his bed was empty.

'Must have gone to visit Claire last night' she smiled as she thought of how whipped her volatile uncle had become but how happy he was with Claire.

She tiptoed down the stairs taking extra care of sneaking past her uncle Elijah's bedroom. she knew he could hear a pin drop in a crowded room. She sighed in relief as she reached the bottom of the stairs. she walked straight through to the kitchen.

She grabbed one of the many blood bags within the fridge and sank her fangs deep through the plastic. Sighing as the bitter sweet liquid flowed and swam down her throat effortlessly.

Larisa turned instantly as she heard footsteps behind her tiptoeing down the staircase. She had to fight a chuckle as she saw Caroline Forbes sneak her way down the stairs, the zip on the back of her dress was still down and she was carrying her shoes in her hand. Her blonde hair looked as through it had been brushed with a fire work and her makeup was smudged slightly.

She placed the blood bag onto the counter quietly before she began to tiptoe her way out of the kitchen towards the other blonde

She watched as Caroline peered into the living room before looking into the dining room and sighing in relief.

''Morning Caroline'' she laughed as the blonde jumped and spun towards her.

''Holy fu...Larisa, don't eve do that again'' Caroline snapped as she put a hand over her chest.

''Sorry, didn't know you were trying not to be seen. I'm not even going to ask because I don't really want to know about my fathers love life, but I must say, you're the only one I've seen doing the walk of shame'' Larisa sighed as she made a face of slight disgust. She walked towards Caroline laughing slightly. ''Your dress is not done up, go home like that your mother will know exactly where you've been'' She said reaching round to zip Caroline's dress

''Thanks, so if you're dad asks just say I got a call from my mum and had to be home urgently'' Caroline smiled. Larisa only nodded.

''You're an awful liar Caroline Forbes'' Larisa almost laughed as the echo of her father's voice rang through the house. She looked up to see him standing at the top of the stairs grinning down towards Caroline who looked up at him with wide eyes. ''And what are you doing up?''

''Me? No reason, I was hungry, that's all. Goodbye Caroline'' Larisa smiled before she made her way slowly up the stairs until she was standing beside her father at the top. She could see her Uncle Elijah standing in his bedroom doorway as he watched the scene in front of him with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly Klaus rushed down and grabbed Caroline before he dragged her outside into the gardens.

''Well that was eventful. I'm going to get dressed and then i'm going to go and see Jeremy. He'll probably think I've forgotten him if I don't go soon'' Larisa smirked to her uncle before she rushed into her room and got changed into a pair of simple light blue jeans with a pink leopard printed t-shirt. She grabbed her air jordans from under her bed and pushed her feet into them before she began to make her way back downstairs. ''Uncle Elijah!''

''Yes'' her uncle's voice came from behind her causing her to spin round with a gasp.

''Will you stop doing that!'' she hissed as she tried to calm herself down.

Elijah just looked down at her with an amused smirk and joy in his eyes. He had changed from his shorts and t-shirt into one of his many suits. ''Sorry, what did you want?''

''Can I use your car? Please'' She pouted looking up at her uncle with puppy dog eyes.

Elijah chuckled deeply causing her slight confusion.

''You haven't checked the driveway, have you?'' Elijah smirked. Larisa spun round and ran ot of the door to the drive way to see her jaguar sitting next to her father's SUV. ''Your father and I went down last night and I drove it back leaving your father to go and collect Miss Forbes''

Larisa had completely tuned out of her father's conversation with Caroline, it wasn't until her uncle mentioned it that she'd noticed they were no longer shouting at each other but instead talking quietly with each other.

She spun back round to face her uncle. ''Do you have the keys?''

Elijah smiled before he dug into the inside pocket of his suit and plucked out the keys. She squeal in excited before she ran up and embraced him tightly.

''Thanks Uncle Elijah'' She smiled hugging him tightly before she broke from the hug and snatched the keys from his hand.

She ran over to the car and climbed into the drivers seat. She had to re-just the seats and mirrors because her uncle was much taller than her but apart from that the car was just as she left it, with the bag that held the blood bags still underneath the passenger seat.

She waved towards her uncle before she put the car into reverse and sped away from the driveway.

* * *

She pulled up just outside the town square and ran into the grill where she knew Jeremy would be serving.

A bright smile lit up her face as she ran towards him. He instantly put the tray he was holding down upon the table and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He chuckled as she hugged him back trying not to hurt him with her vampire strength

''You wouldn't think we'd seen each other only two nights ago'' Jeremy chuckled releasing her from the embrace and moved to pick up the tray from the table.

''I know but i wasn't myself then. I was emotional and in shock at my father's actions'' Larisa sighed following him to the bar. ''But that's all sorted now and I don't really want to talk about it''

''I'm just glad you're going to be back for Christmas eve'' Larisa gasped as she gripped onto the bar tightly.

''Oh my god, it's only three days until Christmas eve, how the hell could i forget that?'' Larisa squeal, her eyes wide and her jaw slack.

''Lucky you have me to remind you then'' Jeremy smirked leaning his head down to hers.

''Yes I am, Mr Gilbert'' she smirked leaning her head up and catching his lips with a gentle kiss which quickly became slightly intense.

''Do you two mind? You're scaring off the customers'' Matt chuckled looking round grill anxiously

''You're just jealous'' Larisa smirked towards the blond male who nodded

''Of course I am'' Matt laughed.

''So what are you doing for Christmas?'' Larisa asked taking a sip of the soda Jeremy had given her.

''I'm going up to visit my mum then I think I'll go and see how Bonnie is doing'' Matt said before he realized what he'd said and looked between Jeremy and Larisa.

''It's alright Matt, Jeremy has already told me about his past with Bonnie and with my track record I can't judge, plus she did save my life so I owe her'' Larisa smiled grabbing Jeremy's hand in her own.

''So what about you, what are you doing for Christmas'' Jeremy asked looking down at Larisa who shrugged.

''I've only celebrated Christmas with my friends, I doubt my family will celebrate Christmas although with Caroline, Claire and Rebekah in the house I have a feeling the boys may be persuaded to get a little into the Christmas spirit'' Larisa smirked

''Well you're about to find out. Hey Caroline'' Jeremy smiled as Larisa heard the blondes heels click their way towards the bar.

''Hey Jer, large scotch, don't ask!'' Caroline sighed dumping her bag onto the bar with a loud sigh. Larisa tried her best to hide her grin from the blonde but unfortunately Caroline caught her as her eyes hardened.

''Don't even remind me, please. I just got out of your house after being interrogated by your father if I was embarrassed about being seen with him!'' Caroline snapped.

''Yeah that sounds like my dad'' Larisa said with a small chuckle.

* * *

_**So what do you think Christmas with the Mikaelson's will be like? Will it be happy and cheery or will it be chaos and destruction? **_

_**Also there's a big surprise coming up that I think you'll all be very happy with!**_

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me or write them in the review section.**_

_**xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals**_

* * *

Larisa sat in her room sketching the picture of herself and her friends that sat in front of her. She was going to hang it up on the wall above her bed, to remind her of the great people she had left behind in New York. As much as she loved being with her family, she did miss her old friends in New York.

A soft knock upon her door broke her concentration which caused her hand to mark a line out of place upon the sketch.

''Bugger'' She hissed trying to quickly rub the line away. ''Come in!''  
She smiled gently as she saw her father cautiously step into her room.

''You're sketching'' Klaus smiled widely, he secretly loved the fact that his daughter had inherited his talent for art and his passion for it.

''Yeah, i was just about to call on you actually. I can't seem to get the top of Gemma's dress right and i was wondering if you could help me?'' Larisa asked as he walked closer and stood beside her.

''Well for starters your pencil needs to be sharper, those lines you're making are far too thick, that's why you can't get the dress right'' Klaus smirked pushing his daughter over a bit so he could sit down upon the bed with a sharper pencil in hand. Larisa watched with a smile as her father's eyes began to flicker between the photo and the sketch pad.

''So was there something that you wanted?'' Larisa asked as she took a sip from the glass of blood her uncle Kol had brought in for her.

''Huh?'' Klaus' asked continuing to focus upon the sketch as the concentration upon his face grew more intense as he was trying to sketch whilst trying to listen to her at the same time.

''I said is there anything you wanted? You don't just go knocking on people's doors for nothing, what is it dad?'' Larisa asked

''Yeah there was something actually but hang on'' Klaus said before he added the few final touches to the dress. ''And you're done''

Larisa leaned forward and kissed his cheek. ''Thanks dad, so what did you want?''

''I actually came up here to talk to you about something or rather ask you about it'' Klaus smiled as he pushed the sketch to the end of the bed before he turned to sit opposite Larisa so he was facing her. ''How do you feel about Caroline?''

Larisa frowned in confusion towards her father. ''Is this some kind of freaky trick question?''

''No honestly Larisa, i need to know. Do you like her?'' Klaus asked as he reached forward and grabbed his daughters hands in his own.

''Dad where are you going with this?'' Larisa asked becoming slightly concerned for her dads sanity. ''What do you mean do I like her? Like her in a romantic way or...''

''Not in that way muppet, I mean do you like her as a friend? Do you get on well with her?'' Klaus asked with a slight chuckle. Larisa began to relax slightly as she realized it wasn't as awkward a question as she thought.

''Yeah I do. I consider her my best friend. She's great'' Larisa smiled which caused Klaus' smile to widen. ''Why are you asking me this? Has she done something wrong?''

''No of course not sweetheart, I was just curious. And how do you feel about me and Caroline?'' Klaus asked.

''Honestly?'' Larisa asked with her eyebrows raised towards Klaus who nodded sharply. ''I think you and Caroline are perfect for each other, I know you love her more than you ever loved my mother. And seeing how happy and different she makes you is great''

Klaus' smile became so large that Larisa was starting to become worried that his face would rip in two.

''Honestly dad, why are you asking me these questions'' Larisa asked beginning to become impatient with her father but Klaus just stood from her bed with a chuckle.

''Nothing to concern yourself with Lara. Your uncle Finn will be here tomorrow, he's spending the next few weeks here so please try and play nice with Sage and warn your aunt Rebekah of the same thing'' Klaus smiled kissing his daughters forehead. she groaned in annoyance as she and her aunt Rebekah didn't exactly see eye to eye with Finn's new wife Sage.

''Klaus, are you in. I need to talk to you!'' Caroline's voice rang through the house causing Larisa to smile towards her father. ''Piss off Kol!''

''Not a word of our conversation, you understand?'' Klaus warned narrowing his eyes towards his daughter

''No but you'll snap my neck if I don't cooperate so yes this conversation stays between these four walls. Now you'd better get down there before Caroline tries to kill Uncle Kol'' Larisa laughed as her father made her way towards her bedroom door.

''Ah there you are'' She heard Caroline's voice say from downstairs. ''So my mum is away to go and visit my aunt for two weeks, she's quite ill, so i was wondering if i could stay here''

''Caroline, you know you're welcome to stay here anytime'' She heard her uncle Elijah say from the sitting room.

''What he said'' She heard her father chuckle. Caroline giggled before pressing a tender kiss to Klaus' lips

''Thank you Elijah'' she said as they both walked into the sitting room where the rest of Klaus' siblings were sitting watching another brain killing, dull movie.

''No need to thank me, you're welcome. Larisa, Jeremy can stay too'' Elijah called up to his niece causing his older brother's eyes to darken.

Elijah smiled as he heard Larisa begin to chuckle. ''Thanks Uncle Elijah''

''Yeah but only if he sleeps on the couch'' Klaus shouted which caused Larisa to let out a loud laugh.

''So where are we putting the tree?'' Caroline asked as she sat upon Klaus knee as he sat upon the armchair.

Each of the originals looked towards her in confusion. ''What?'' Caroline snapped looking round at each of them with a glare.

''Love, we're not having a tree. They take up way too much room and just end up making a mess'' Caroline looked in shock at each word that came out of Klaus' mouth.

''You're kidding'' Larisa snapped appearing in the sitting room doorway, Kol jumped slightly in his chair as she appeared behind him. ''This is our first Christmas together as one big family. You cannot have a family Christmas without a Christmas tree. Am i right Caroline?''

''You're absolutely right Lara'' Caroline smirked over towards the younger blonde.

''Oh i see so you two are ganging up against me now, well that's nice, you girls sticking together. It's a good thing to see'' Klaus smirked with a slight snarl as sarcasm flooded his tone.

''I'm confused, what's a Christmas tree?'' Rebekah asked looking towards Kol who shrugged.

''See those two don't even know what it is so it would be stupid to get one'' Klaus said.

''They'll know what it is once we tell them'' Caroline sighed rolling her eyes at Klaus' stubbornness.

''Whose stupid now?'' Larisa smirked towards her dad as she leaned against the door frame.

''Elijah, a little help here would be nice'' Klaus snarled glaring towards his older brother who looked between him and the two blondes standing before him.

''Sorry Niklaus, but i think it's a good idea, why not get a tree and help Rebekah and Kol catch up on the times?'' Elijah said trying hard not to smile as he saw Larisa's eyes light up with his answer.

''Yes, it's sorted. Uncle Elijah's head of the house that means he gets the final say, so we're getting one. So shove that in your pipe and smoke it'' Larisa smirked pointing towards her father who was glaring towards her.

''Whoa, since when did he become head of the house. I built the bloody thing'' Klaus shouted beginning to lose his temper with his daughter.

''Because he's the oldest so he is by right the head of the house'' Larisa shrugged. Elijah smiled towards his niece who grinned back.

''So are we getting a tree or not?'' Kol asked

''Yes'' Caroline, Elijah and Larisa said in unison at the same time that Klaus said ''No''.

The two blonde females glared towards the hybrid who sat glaring towards his older brother who just stared in boredom at the TV

''Yes we are!'' Larisa snapped glaring towards her father who glared back. Klaus went to argue but Larisa cut him off. ''End of discussion. Tomorrow we will all go as a family and pick one out''

Elijah smirked towards his niece before his gaze flickered to his younger brother who sat with his mouth wide open as he narrowed his eyes towards his daughter. Even Klaus could now see there was no point in arguing with Larisa as he knew how stubborn she could be, even more than himself.

''And if i hear you complaining once whilst we're in the store, you'll spend Christmas eve on the couch. Am i clear?'' Caroline snapped pointing towards Klaus who looked in shock at Caroline. With a sigh Klaus finally realized he was beaten and nodded. ''Right that's sorted, we'll all go tomorrow''

''What the hell are we going for?'' Rebekah snapped slamming her hands onto the arm rest of the other armchair as she looked around at everyone so confused.

''Surely they should have had Christmas trees in the twenties aunt Rebekah. I helped put the one up in times square'' Larisa smirked in arrogance as she folded her arms over her chest

''Whoa, get you'' Kol smirked towards his niece.

''To be fair we spent the majority of the twenties trying to dodge our father so she didn't really have time to find out the concept of a Christmas tree'' Klaus said defending his younger sister.

''It's basically a tree that you decorate around Christmas time and you put the presents under it'' Caroline explained.

''Or really Santa puts presents under it, doesn't he Lara?'' Klaus smirked towards his daughter who glared back

''Dad i'm eight hundred and forty-one. I never believed in that myth'' Larisa didn't appreciate her father mocking her.

''Who is Santa?'' Kol asked looking round at everyone in the room. Caroline looked towards the youngest brother with complete shock.

''He was daggered before they started to call him Santa'' Elijah explained. Caroline's expression switched to understanding as a small 'aww' escaped her lips

''Actually i think i know this one, Santa is Father Christmas right?'' Rebekah smiled looking towards Elijah who nodded. Rebekah's smile widened when she discovered she was right.

''See you're not that behind in the times. Kol surely you know who father Christmas is'' Caroline smiled looking towards the youngest Mikaelson brother with her arms folded across her chest.

''Kol, you may now him as St Nicholas'' Larisa said.

Kol looked round at his niece in shock. ''Is that who Santa now is?''

Larisa nodded as she began laughing. She kept on forgetting that her uncle had been daggered in 1876.

''Good luck trying to explain all of this to Finn tomorrow'' Rebekah sniggered which caused Larisa, Klaus and Elijah to groan slightly.

''He'll have no clue. We'll have to explain everything to him'' Larisa sighed slumping back against the door frame.

''Why? When was Finn daggered?'' Caroline asked becoming slightly confused herself.

''Finn was daggered for 900 years, he's basically been daggered longer than he's been alive'' Elijah explained.

''Oh won't be fun explaining it to him'' Klaus smiled sarcasm dripping from his tone.

''Bah humbug'' Larisa smirked narrowing her eyes towards Klaus who narrowed his eyes back causing her to smile softly.

''So what about Christmas dinner, what are we doing for that?'' Caroline asked with a large smile upon her face.

Again all the originals including Larisa groaned, she didn't know how far Caroline would push her family into the Christmas traditions, she was starting to regret agreeing to help her.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**So this chapter was the first of the Christmas chapters, there are three more still to come **

**Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the rest of the chapters**

**Please let me know what you think**

**xoxo**


End file.
